


The ballad of the Mad Prince and his Princess

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Rinea's anxious. This is her first major role in a ballet and she doesn't want to mess it up.This will also be her occasion to make the acquaintance of a very important dancer who will be her partner.Will she be able to live up the expectations?(Inspired by the art of a friend of mine, the link is in the notes, please go check it out, it's awesome)





	The ballad of the Mad Prince and his Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I've got inspired by two pieces of fanart done my a good friend of mine which you should definitely check it out if you haven't yet. Here's the [link](https://the-banished-one.tumblr.com/post/162722136319/brand-dad-ballet-au-rinea-and-berkut-finally)
> 
> It's been a long journey writing this fic, but I'm happy I've finally done it.  
> Also, for some of the stuff in here I took inspiration from my own experience about ballet.

Rinea’s just finished to lace her ballet shoes’ laces and she looks around the room. She can’t deny being nervous.

To be picked for such an important role… yeah, she can’t deny her surprise when she found out about it.

 

 

She still remembers that day.

She’s just stepped inside the theatre, unsuspecting and ready for a new day to begin.

As soon as she entered, though, she felt that something was… weird. Everyone present was staring at her; she started to hear whispers – not that it would’ve been the first time – and so many girls glared at her, like she’d killed their puppies or something.

 

She’s always been some kind of outcast in the theatre, because she doesn’t come from a tradition of famous dancers or choreographers like the others.

They all treat her like she shouldn’t be there, but it doesn’t matter to her: she loves dancing and until they won’t throw her out, she’ll be there.

 

She saw that a lot of people were gathered near the bulletin board and Rinea thought she knew what that meant: they had finally established the roles for their next show, the famous “The Ballad of the Mad Prince and His Princess”.

She couldn’t deny being excited to finally get into work. She loved that ballet, and the fact that she got a role in it – even if it was going to be a small one – was enough to fill her with joy.

 

She cautiously made her way through the crowd, and as soon as she started to do it the whispers got even louder, and as she started to read the list, she finally got why.

She’s been chosen to play the Princess!

 

 

\- Rinea! We’re about to start! -, the instructor tells her.

\- Y-yes -, she replies, taken by surprise.

She shakes her head. This isn’t the right time to be lost in her thoughts; she needs to be on top form if she wants to make a good impression.

Her partner, the one who will be playing the part of the Mad Prince, he’s one of the best – if not the best – dancer that the company has to offer: Berkut. He comes from a long line of famous dancers, and it shows. His movements, his grace… he’s beautiful. To watch him dancing on stage is a privilege.

She can’t deny to be nervous. He looks so intimidating.

 

She looks over at the bar where Berkut is already doing some stretching exercises. Rinea has never been so close to him and she has to be honest: he looks way younger than she’s thought.

They probably are around the same age.

 

\- Berkut! -, the teacher calls him then, and he lowers the leg he’s been resting on the bar with a very graceful movement.

He turns around and he looks at Rinea, then at the teacher, asking:

\- Yes? -.

The teacher puts a hand on Rinea’s back and she gently pushes her forward towards him, and she says:

\- This is Rinea, your partner -.

\- H-hello -, she mutters, looking down. She’s so embarrassed.

\- Hello -, Berkut replies, then he stretches his hand towards her, - Let's do our best -.

Her gaze snaps up, looking at him. He’s smiling.

\- Y-yes -, she says, shaking his hand.

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

 

\- Ah! -.

The music stops.

Rinea falls on the ground for the third time.

She’s been trying to do a triple pirouette, which usually isn’t much of a problem for her, but she’s distracted – and nervous – and she can’t seem to get a grip on herself.

\- I’m sorry -, she mutters then, getting back up immediately.

\- Rinea, what’s going on? -, the teacher asks. She seems preoccupied about her; she’s the only one who ever worries about her in the theatre.

Rinea shakes her head.

\- I don’t know… -.

The teacher sighs, then she says:

\- Well, if it’s gonna continue like this then we’d better end our session for today -.

\- … What? -, Rinea replies, then Berkut steps in.

\- I agree -, he says, and he seems quite unnerved, - I can’t allow myself to waste time like this -.

 

He doesn’t even wait for the others to say anything that he gathers his stuff and he leaves the room.

Oh no, this is bad.

 

The teacher shakes her head and she gets closer to Rinea.

\- Don’t worry about that -, she tells her, - It’s not the worst tantrum he’s ever thrown -.

\- However, we can’t keep up like this -, she adds, - If it doesn’t get better, we will have to replace you -.

\- I understand -, Rinea replies, mortified.

 

She really did it this time, didn’t she?

 

 

Even when she gets home she’s restless.

She’s made a horrible first impression, and she doubts that she’ll be able to maintain the role.

She’s gonna be the joke of the company, even more than she already his.

She doesn’t cry but she’s close to it. She has to do something; she can’t disappoint everyone.

 

 

This is why the next day she goes to the theatre earlier.

She already knows where she has to go. She doesn’t stop to speak to anyone, not that anyone would like to talk to her.

 

She gets prepared as quickly as she can, then she gets up. She closes her eyes and she sighs.

She opens them, looking at the reflection on the mirrored wall, and she imagines how she would look like wearing the Princess' costume.

She has no idea what her costume will be like, but this doesn't mean she can’t work with her fantasy.

It’s a fine pink garb, with an elegant skirt that arrives at her ankles. Her hair is braided and a beautiful flower crown adorns her head.

 

There’s none that can play the song of her piece, but she doesn’t need it.

She starts to move the first steps, humming the melody.

 

She’s picturing the whole scene: she, the Princess from a minor noble family, alone at a grand ball by the orders of the king himself. She’s scared, uneasy; she doesn’t feel welcome.

Finally she gets to the triple pirouette she kept failing yesterday. She takes a deep breath, does a plié, then she starts.

 

It’s… perfect.

This time, she’s done it.

 

She didn’t expect to hear some claps, and actually that breaks her concentration and startles her.

She immediately turns around only to find Berkut, leaning on the door. He seems impressed.

 

He seems to notice that she hadn’t noticed him before and he apologizes.

\- Sorry -, he says, - I didn’t mean to startle you -.

\- Don’t worry -, Rinea replies, - I know you didn’t mean bad -.

Now Berkut steps in.

\- I must say -, he admits then, - I’m impressed -.

Only now Rinea realises that he must’ve been watching her from the start, or very close to the start, and she blushes furiously.

\- Oh, thank you -, she mutters, lowering her gaze.

It actually means a lot to her that a dancer of the calibre of Berkut has just paid her a compliment.

 

She feels a gently touch on her cheek and she immediately realised it’s Berkut who, with his hand, is making her raise her head.

\- There’s no need to be so humble -, he says then, - You really are good -.

He seems to realise how intimate that gesture is, and he retreats his hand, quite embarrassed.

\- I apologize -, he says, - That was uncalled for -.

Rinea smiles.

\- There’s no need to apologize -.

 

Unfortunately that moment of peace comes to an end as the teacher makes her entrance.

\- Oh, you’re already here. Good -, she says, - Then we can start immediately -.

Rinea nods and she glances at Berkut. He seems disappointed.

Well, so is she.

 

This time it goes better, way better; it definitely has something to do with the fact that Rinea isn’t as nervous as yesterday.

Berkut doesn’t look as intimidating to her as yesterday, and so she can focus on feeling the music, feeling the atmosphere, feeling the presence of the other dancing along with her.

 

She doesn’t even realise time is passing, and she’s surprised when the teacher calls it a day.

\- All right, you two, I think it’s enough for today -, she says, and she seems proud of their progress, - Go rest now -.

 

Once she’s out of the room, Rinea can’t contain a sigh of relief. Thank goodness this time it went well.

She’s about to go to the changing room, when she hears Berkut calling after her.

\- Rinea! -.

She turns around and she waits for Berkut to catch up to her, then she asks:

\- What is it? -.

\- I was wondering… -, Berkut starts, - Are you gonna come earlier tomorrow too? -.

Rinea thinks about it.

 

Well, she didn’t really think about it when she did it today. She just wanted to get that pirouette well before the lesson started. She didn’t want to make even a worse impression.

Despite everything, she really cares about maintaining the role of the Princess.

 

\- I wasn’t thinking to, why? -, she replies.

\- Well… -, Berkut starts, - I was thinking that we could meet and warm up together, so when the lessons actually start when can go immediately to the actual dance without wasting too much time -.

\- Oh… yeah, sure -, Rinea says, - We can do that -.

\- Good -, Berkut says, and for a moment he seems relieved, like he’d actually expected her to refuse, - I’ll see you tomorrow then -.

He doesn’t even wait for her response as he starts to walk away, but Rinea can’t help but to smile nevertheless.

\- Yes -.

 

 

When, the next day, she gets there, Berkut is already stretching inside the room.

\- Oh, hello -, he says when he notices her. He’s smiling.

\- … Hi -, Rinea replies, and she can’t help but to feel some sort of warm feeling inside her chest.

She shakes her head and she joins Berkut. Might as well get on with it already.

 

They stretch and do warm ups in silence, but the atmosphere is comfortable. That must actually be the most comfortable Rinea has ever been in that theatre.

\- You know… -, she hears Berkut mutter suddenly, - I’m really glad things turned out the way they are, since I was the one who suggested you for the role in the first place -.

\- You what?! -, Rinea exclaims.

What is he talking about?

 

Berkut’s face becomes completely red – it’s almost cute – as if he hadn’t meant to say what he’s just said.

\- Well, you see… -, he starts, looking away from her, - I might’ve spotted you dancing one time when I had to talk with the teacher -.

What? When did…. Oh, now Rinea remembers.

Yeah it happened once. The lesson had almost ended when suddenly Berkut had stepped inside the room.

Everyone noticed of course, but none dared to interrupt the exercise. They were all staring at him talking to the teacher.

 

\- I guess I was really mesmerized by how good you are -, Berkut says then, and Rinea comes back to reality.

What? Does he really think she’s this good?

\- I’m… I’m really flattered -, Rinea replies, not really knowing what to say.

She would’ve never believed that one day she would’ve been able to catch his attention, but apparently even dreams come true sometimes.

 

\- So… -, Berkut starts then, but he makes a pause.

\- … So? -, Rinea asks, prompting him to go on.

Berkut’s about to speak again when they hear the teacher entering the room, and with that the magic’s broken.

\- I’ll tell you later -, Berkut says and he gets up. Rinea follows him.

She kinda wishes the teacher would’ve come later, though.

 

Usually Rinea doesn’t see anything when she dances. Well, she sees stuff because of course she isn’t blind, but she doesn’t _see_ it: she’s in her own world.

This time, however, she can see Berkut, not only because she has to – it’s a duet after all – but because he’s already become part of her world.

His touch is so soft, so delicate – something that she didn’t expect – but it can also be firm when needed, like when he has to sustain her during jumps.

 

She doesn’t notice the smile on the teacher’s face as she watches them dancing in harmony.

 

\- That was very good -, she says, - And you also memorized the steps quite fast. Honestly I didn’t think you would’ve gotten this far this soon -.

Rinea can’t help but to smile at those words. That’s very good to hear.

\- However… -, the teacher continues, - Well, I guess it’s not your fault since you’ve known each other for a very short time, but there’s a problem -.

Rinea glances at Berkut, who seems indifferent, but she can see fire in his eyes. He’s surely not going to take whatever the teacher’s going to say well.

\- When I see you, I don’t see a prince and a princess in love, I see two people dancing together -, she says, - If you want to make people believe in what they’re seeing, you’ll have to work harder -.

 

Weirdly enough Berkut doesn’t retort to that comment; he actually seems to have taken the teacher’s words to heart, at least judging by how he acts once the lesson is over: he goes over to Rinea, who isn’t really in a hurry to leave, so she lets him approach her.

\- Yes, Berkut? -.

\- Go out with me -.

 

… Wait, what has just happened?

Did Berkut… just… ask her out?!

Not, it can’t be!

 

\- I’m sorry? -, Rinea asks, incredulous.

Berkut’s all red now, just like before, and he scratches the back of his neck before speaking again. How cute.

\- Well, I actually meant to ask you before but we got interrupted… -, he says.

Oh, so that’s what he wanted to tell her. No wonder he seemed so disappointed when the teacher had arrived.

\- … And since she said that we need to still work on our piece, I figured that getting to know each other better wouldn’t hurt -.

 

Rinea surely wasn’t expecting anything like this, but she can’t deny a certain joy after what Berkut has just told her.

\- I would… love that -, she says then.

\- Oh -, Berkut says, relieved, - Good, that’s very good! -.

\- So, what do we want to do? -.

 

 

\- I can’t believe it! -.

\- Berkut, calm down! It’s not too bad -, Rinea says, trying to soothe him, resting a hand on his arm.

They had decided to have dinner together that day, but the restaurant Berkut has suggested – which at a closer inspection seems to be way out of Rinea’s league – is closed.

\- It is! Why are they even closed?! Don’t they care about business? -, Berkut continues, still mad.

He makes a pause and he glances at Rinea. He seems nervous and suddenly all the anger seems to vanish.

\- I should’ve… I should’ve called to book a table, so at least I would've known it was closed, but I was nervous so… It slipped my mind -, he admits then.

 

It’s then that Rinea notices that a strand of his hair has gotten out of place on his forehead, and without thinking she stretches her hand, putting the hair back in its place.

Wait, what is she doing? Getting so close to him like that – even though he doesn’t seem to mind.

 

\- Sorry… -, she mutters, stepping away.

Berkut opens his mouth to say something, but Rinea doesn’t let him.

\- We could always go somewhere else, I don’t mind -, she proposed.

\- And where would you like to go? -, Berkut asks.

\- Well… -.

 

\- It’s not so bad -, Berkut comments. The plate in front of him is empty.

\- I’m glad you don’t mind -, Rinea replies. She still hasn’t finished.

To say that Berkut wasn’t very enthusiastic to go to somewhere more “cheap” – he didn’t really call it that way – was an understatement, but at least he seems pretty calm about it now.

With a family like his it shouldn’t have been a surprise that he felt this way before a more common lifestyle, and this actually makes Rinea wonder how he’d feel about her once he learns that she is part of that common lifestyle.

 

They seem to get so along for now, but things can always change.

And what if he doesn’t want to have anything to do with her anymore?

 

\- … Rinea? -.

\- Oh, sorry, can you repeat? I was distracted -, she replies, hoping not to anger Berkut.

\- Are you all right? Is there something wrong? -, he asks, instead of replying. He seems very worried.

\- No, not at all -, Rinea replies immediately, not wanting to worry him for nothing, - I just zoned out for a moment -.

\- If you say so… -, Berkut says, then he continues, - I wanted to thank you for going out with me today, I know I can be a bit hard to handle sometimes -.

\- Oh, I should be the one thanking you -, Rinea replies, - I know I’m not much, so I’m grateful you decided to spend some time with me -.

 

\- Rinea, can I be honest with you? -.

What’s with that sudden request?

\- Of course, Berkut -, she replies, wondering what he wants to tell her.

\- Usually people don’t approach me without motive -, the guy reveals, - There’s always some ulterior motive behind their sudden kindness -.

Rinea feels a gentle touch on her hand and she notices that Berkut has rested his atop of hers, but he doesn’t seem aware of it.

\- The thing is, you were the first genuine person I’ve met at the theatre and… I really had a good time today -.

 

\- Oh -.

Rinea doesn’t know what to say.

She’s looks at Berkut’s hand over hers – he still hasn’t noticed it seems – and she can’t help but to feel something warm inside.

She meets his gaze then. For the first time since they’ve met, she’s finally seeing the true Berkut.

\- We can do this again, if you’d like -, she finds herself saying, and she feels so happy when Berkut smiles at her.

\- I’d love to -, he replies.

 

After they leave the place, Berkut insists on walking her home.

\- It’s not that far, you don’t have to -, Rinea tells him, feeling guilty.

-I’d feel bad leaving you to wander all alone at night -, Berkut replies, - Unless you don’t want me around, of course… -.

In a moment of courage, Rinea stretches her hand to hold Berkut’s one and she says:

\- If you want to, then I don’t have any objections -.

Berkut doesn’t say anything, but Rinea feels his hand twitch for some reason, but he doesn’t let go, so neither does she.

 

They walk back to her house in silence, enjoying the calm atmosphere between them.

At some point Rinea start to whistle a song which both she and Berkut know well: it’s the song of the pas à deux, one of the pieces they’ll have to dance.

It’s a habit of hers: she really likes singing – not as much as dancing though – and she would often start to hum any song that comes to mind.

 

Berkut doesn’t say anything to stop her, and actually he seems to be enjoining it.

If only Rinea would’ve turned around to look at him, she would’ve seen his gaze full of awe and admiration directed towards her, like she was some kind of ethereal creature.

 

\- You have quite the voice -, Berkut comments then, once they arrive.

Turns out the place where Rinea lives in nothing more than an apartment complex, but he doesn’t comment on it.

Rinea blushes and looks away.

\- You’re too kind -, she mutters.

\- I’m serious -, Berkut replies.

He never says things out of pure kindness alone; when he makes a compliment to someone it’s because he really thinks they are deserving of it. Rinea knows he really means it.

 

She almost leans in, and maybe Berkut almost does it as well.

In the end they settle for a kiss on his cheek, and Rinea starts to head to the entrance of the apartment.

She turns around and, before she enters, she waves at Berkut, who smiles and waves back.

 

Once she’s inside she feels a sudden rush of adrenaline going through her.

She can’t believe it went so well!

Berkut has been so sweet and she really enjoyed his company, and she really hopes he feels the same.

Who knows, maybe there will be some other times.

 

 

They continue to meet for practice, and it gets better and better. Even the teacher says it.

It’s obvious that there’s a lot of chemistry between them and the way they dance together it’s impressive. It’s almost like this whole ballet has been created just for them.

 

As much as their relationship’s improving, the one with Rinea and her companions is definitely not.

The stares have become almost unbearable, the whispers louder.

“She’s stealing him away”, they say.

“She’s not worth the effort”, they say.

“Such a shame for him”, they say.

 

At first she paid it no mind – it isn’t the first time people talked about her like this – but as the rumors become more and more insistent, she’s finding herself weighted down by all this hostility.

Even as she dances with Berkut, or as they meet to go somewhere, she can’t bring herself to completely ignore this sense of inadequacy that has started to bother her.

If Berkut notices, he doesn’t say anything about it, but Rinea notices that he smiles a lot more when he’s in her company – and his smile is warm like a thousand suns – and he seems to be more comfortable with her in general: when they’re in the middle of a crowd, he’d often put a hand on the small of her back – just slightly, so to let her know that he’s there – to guide her, sometimes he even let her take his arm, he touches her hair.

 

She also finds herself acting more comfortably around him.

She would often adjust his hair – it’s so soft – when it gets messier, or sometimes the neck of his shirt.

Berkut always lets her close. He doesn’t say anything against it.

 

They even kiss on the cheeks when they greet each other or when they part.

 

It’s perfect… If only for the rumors and whispers.

Maybe they’re right. Someone like her has no right to even be in the presence of someone of the calibre of Berkut.

 

But the things he said to her, the way he looks at her…

 

 

\- You were distracted today -, Berkut says.

He means no harm and there is no bitterness nor anger in his voice. Actually, he seems preoccupied.

\- I’m just a bit nervous -, Rinea lies.

Well, it’s not really a lie.

 

She isn’t even looking at him when she says:

\- We’re so close and I haven’t even noticed it. How fast time flies -.

Berkut nods. It’s true, in a couple of days they’ll have their first performance, the most important one. He’s heard that even the press is gonna attend the event.

Everything has to be perfect, and that’s why he insisted he and Rinea go somewhere after their practice and they’ve chosen a bar nearby.

\- Rinea -, he starts then, - It may be just my impression but… It almost feels like you don’t want this anymore -.

\- What? -, Rinea asks.

 

Of course Berkut would’ve noticed that something’s wrong with her.

 

\- You don’t want this anymore? -, Berkut continues, - Am I not good enough… -.

At this point Rinea doesn’t even let him finish his sentence; it isn’t something she’d usually do, but she wants to make things clear before Berkut can make some false assumptions.

\- If else, I’m the one who’s not good enough for you -, she says, regretting it almost immediately, but she can’t go back now.

She lowers her eyes – she can’t hold his gaze anymore – and she opens her mouth to talk, but this time it’s Berkut the one who interrupts her.

 

\- Wait… is this about what people are saying? -, he asks, and Rinea doesn’t need to respond for him to understand that yes, that’s exactly the problem.

Silence falls between them. Rinea doesn’t know what to say and Berkut is finding the right words to comfort her.

He sighs then, and he starts saying:

\- You shouldn’t bother with them. They’re just jealous because they’ll never compare with you -.

This makes Rinea look at him again, clearly surprised.

\- You are the best dancer I’ve ever had the pleasure to dance with. I wouldn’t want any other partner -, he continues.

 

Rinea can’t help but to blush at that.

Oh, she hasn’t realised how close the two of them are.

 

There’s no way Berkut’s lying now. He looks too sincere.

… Does he really think these things about her, then?

 

She feels Berkut lips on her own, and only now she realises he’s been leaning in.

It’s sudden, but it feels… magical. It’s like it’s just the two of them now, like everything else has just vanished.

Just her and Berkut…

 

As much as she feels like this is going on forever, the contact ends way too soon, as Berkut pulls away.

\- I’m… -, he starts, but he’s all red and embarrassed, which is weird since he’s been the one initiating this whole thing.

\- I apologize -, he says then, - I didn’t mean… -.

Rinea rests a hand over Berkut’s and she smiles.

\- It’s fine -, she says, - I don’t mind -.

\- … Quite the opposite, in fact -, she adds then, and Berkut’s eyes lighten up.

\- Oh… -, it’s all he says, but he seems serene, and for once Rinea’s serene too.

 

She’s still a bit bothered by what people are saying back at the theatre, but with Berkut there she feels safe.

They’re only voices, she shouldn’t listen to them.

What she can do is giving her all to make her first important performance the best she can manage.

She wouldn’t have believed to be capable of it, but Berkut’s there and she’s sure he’ll help her.

She can do it.

 

\- Let’s kiss again when it’s over -, she says.

Berkut’s walked her again to her house and they’re about to say goodbye.

Of course she has surprised him with that sudden request, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

\- Eh, what a romantic thought… -, he says, smirking, but he isn’t mocking her.

\- Very well, I’ll wait then -.

 

 

The last days are infernal; her days only consist of practice after practice after practice.

Rinea feels like she might collapse at any given moment.

Berkut’s getting more and more nervous, and it shows: he snaps at everything, he tries and tries again steps of the choreography because he doesn’t feel like they’re good enough.

 

During the day of the show, it’s even worse. Even the teacher’s having difficulties to handle him.

 

Now they’re taking a break – because of course they have to practice at least one more time the morning before the show – and obviously Berkut’s alone.

He’s sitting on the ground – maybe he was stretching a bit before – and he looks bad.

Rinea hesitates a bit before approaching him – he really looks scary – but then she finds the courage to step forward.

\- Hey -, she says, lending a bottle of water towards him, who accepts it muttering a “thank you”, and he starts drinking it.

 

So far so good.

 

She sits beside him and she waits for him to say something. She doesn’t have to wait for long.

\- It’s not gonna work -, he says then, and it pains Erina to see him like this.

\- Don’t say such things -, she replies, trying to reassure him, but it doesn’t work.

\- You don’t understand! It has to be perfect! Perfect! -, Berkut snaps, but he realises immediately that he went too far.

He looks away from her. He almost feels smaller now.

\- I’m sorry -, he mutters then.

 

He must be feeling a lot of pressure, given the family of great dancers he comes from. Poor thing.

 

Rinea hugs him.

She hears Berkut gasp and she tightens her grip.

She wants him to feel better. She wants him to feel what she feels for him.

 

\- I believe in you -, she says then.

Berkut starts trembling and for a moment Rinea thinks he’s gonna cry, but it’s Berkut she’s talking about, so he doesn’t.

He takes a deep breath and he returns the hug.

\- Thank you -, he says, and his voice sounds so fragile that it breaks her heart.

 

\- We’ll do our best -.

 

 

The make-up is finally done and Rinea looks at the mirror.

It’s not excessive; she can still see herself under the foundation and everything else.

She’s careful as she puts on the costume; it’s complicated but she manages to do it nonetheless.

Once she’s done she looks at herself again.

Was the original composer of the opera picturing something like this as he was thinking about the Princess?

For a second she almost believes she’s actual royalty – who wouldn’t like that? – and she smiles.

 

She gets called from outside and she leaves the changing room – for this occasion she has one of her own instead of having to share one with her companions – and as soon as she gets out she starts to hear gasps.

All eyes are on her, which isn’t new for her, but this time she doesn’t feel any hostility. They’re all admiring her.

“She’s beautiful”, “Like a princess”. These are the kindest words she’s ever heard from the crowd.

 

She hears other gasps, but this time they’re not for her.

She turns around and she sees that Berkut’s walking towards her.

He’s… truly beautiful.

 

They’ve already practiced with the costumes on, but this time it feels different.

Maybe it’s because they’re so close to the start of the show and they’re all getting in the mood, in the head of the characters they’re going to play, but he really looks… regal. He looks like a true prince, stern and authoritative, but Rinea knows better.

 

Their eyes meet, and neither of them seem able to turn their gazes away.

\- You look… wonderful -, Berkut mutters.

\- Y-you too -, Rinea replies.

She starts to hear whispers and murmurs again, but just faintly, like she can’t focus on anything else, and for Berkut it seems to be the same.

 

Only the theatre’s director’s voice is able to snap them out of this sort of enchantment, reminding them that the play’s going to start in ten minutes.

 

As the crowd starts to scatter – they’re all starting to get into their positions – Berkut gets closer to Rinea.

\- Good luck -, he mutters, and Rinea hugs him. They both need it.

\- Good luck to you too -, she replies, and with that they separate.

Berkut takes his place in the middle of the stage and he sighs, closing his eyes. Now it’s time to concentrate.

 

Rinea goes backstage, near the second entrance on the right, and she looks around.

Everyone’s preparing themselves; some people are praying, others are doing some small rituals for good luck – that’s a classic – while some others are repeating their steps.

She takes a deep breath and she closes her eyes, trying to remember her steps, what she has to do after her entrance and… oh god. She’s forgotten everything.

 

She… she doesn’t remember. Her mind is blank.

Panic starts to take over her.

She can’t do it. It’s too much…

She can’t.

 

\- We’re starting! -.

Oh god. Oh no. This is bad.

 

 

The curtains that a few moments before were covering the stage start to part.The music starts to play.

It begins.

 

The scene starts pretty simple: it’s a royal ball, an event wanted by the Prince himself, the king’s nephew and heritor of the throne. Noble families from all the kingdom have been invited.

There he is, the Prince – Berkut – scouting the great hall to greet every family. Everyone is in awe. They all want to dance with him, but he doesn’t dance.

 

It’s time for Rinea’s entrance.

As she moves her first steps, everything comes to her mind again. Now she only has to execute it.

 

There she comes, the little noble.

Hers is a lesser house, and everyone looks down on her. How dare she be there? Doesn’t she see that this is completely out of her league?

She tries to dance – she loves dancing – but she can’t stand all the eyes on her, all the hostility she’s feeling towards her, so she decides to retire near the balcony, away from all the stares.

She’s closer and closer to leaving, but someone calls her. Surprise! It’s the Prince himself.

 

He seems interested in her, curious as to what she’s doing there, all alone. This is a ball, she should enjoy herself.

He asks her to dance with him.

She can’t, not with all these people starting, but the Prince has a solution: to dance there, far from any malicious eye.

The Princess is hesitant as she takes the hand he offers her, but as they begin to dance, she grows more confident.

 

Berkut and Rinea’s chemistry is evident, and they dance exactly like they would if they were the actual characters of the story. It’s like it’s all real.

It’s easy for Rinea to fall into a rhythm with Berkut. Like this, she feels very close to him.

 

When they finish a round of applause starts, and everybody’s cheering for them, but it’s not over.

 

The scene changes now.

A few months have passed since the ball, and the Prince hasn’t stopped pursuing the Princess. By now he has confessed his love to her, and she has accepted it: of course she returns his feelings.

There’s going to be another ball, but right before its start the Prince calls the Princess to his private quarters to tell her something: he wants to marry her.

The Princess is moved to tears by this sudden confession and, happy, she accepts, and the Prince gives her the royal ring, the one that had been worn by his mother, when she was still alive. They will announce their engagement at the ball.

 

The next scene is full of joy, and everyone’s dancing to their heart’s content, still maintaining some sort of control though. It’s still a royal court after all.

It’s then that the Prince makes the announcement of his and the Princess’ engagement.

Everyone is surprised: they all thought this wasn’t going to last! After all she’s a nobody and he’s the future king of the country; how could this be?

Dances of joy erupt despite this, because the crowd is smart and doesn’t want to enrage the Prince for something like this.

Everyone congratulates them, bowing in front of the future royal couple.

 

The first act ends, and there are applauses again.

And one half is done.

 

 

They all go backstage either to change clothes or to adjust the make-up.

Rinea feels Berkut’s hand holding hers and she looks up at him.

\- We did good -, he says.

\- Yes, we did -, she replies, and she doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy.

Even the other dancers are complimenting her. She’s surprised everyone with that performance.

 

Berkut runs to his changing room to change his costume, and soon Rinea finds herself dragged to her dressing room to get her make-up done again.

It’s all a blur for her, and soon she finds herself outside again.

 

They’re about to start the second act.

 

 

The scene opens with the Prince.

He’s preparing to visit the Princess, but he’s interrupted by the breaking of a terrible news: the kingdom is at war.

The King’s son, the one who’s been banished, as returned with an army to conquer the throne.

 

The Prince is devastated and he seeks comfort from the Princess, and the two get involved in a slow dance.

 

Rinea’s completely lost in Berkut as they dance together. In her head they really are the Prince and the Princess, engaging in what could be their last dance: the Prince has to fight, he can’t refuse the call.

The Princess just hopes he’ll be back alive.

 

Once the war starts, the music becomes stern.

It’s a massacre for the kingdom’s army.

 

The King tries to give the rest of the army, and the Prince, time to retreat by engaging his son on his own.

The Prince tries to help him, but the King is unmovable: he has to  go, now.

It’s that moment of distraction that gives his rejected son the occasion to stab him, killing him instantly.

 

There is no time for the Prince to grieve. He has to run.

Now it’s his duty to defend the kingdom.

 

The next scene opens inside the castle.

The Prince is nervous, restless.

He’s let everyone down.

He failed his country.

He’s so weak and pathetic.

 

The Princess hurries by his side, relieved that he’s there, that he’s alive.

She tries to console her Prince, but it’s all in vain.

She tries to convince him not to fight, but he doesn’t bulge.

 

In a last desperate attempt to persuade him, she proposes him to run away.

She doesn’t care if he’ll be King or not, she just wants him to be all right, alive. Even if they’d have to leave the rest of their life in poverty, it wouldn’t matter to her.

It’s not worth to die there when he could live for so much longer.

 

The Prince’s infuriated now. What is she saying?

She’d rather have him ceding the throne like a coward? Doesn’t she want to be his Queen?

 

A guard comes to the Prince. The enemies are breaking through.

There’s no way they could’ve stopped them.

 

The Prince turns to the Princess.

… Maybe there’s a way.

 

When the enemy soldiers make their way through the castle, they’re greeted by a terrifying entity.

The Prince has sacrificed the Princess to the god that protects the kingdom, and now instead of the meek and gentle Princess there’s a monster made of fire.

 

Thankfully there’s a intermission where the two army’s fight against each other, which gives Rinea enough time to change into her final costume.

She lets her hair fall free on her shoulders and she takes a deep breath.

It’s time for her last entrance.

 

This time her performance is more malicious.

The Princess is no more and all that’s left is violence, death.

The enemy soldiers fall one by one. None manages to stop her.

 

The rejected son makes his appearance.

He’s the only one left.

Victory is so close.

 

The music is frantic. It’s almost impossible to keep up with it.

Just as the Prince believes he’s winning, the son manages to stab him right in the heart with his sword.

There’s nothing he can do. He can’t win anymore.

 

He tries to get up, he really does.

He can’t lose. He can’t lose now. Not when he’s so close.

He’ sacrificed everything for this. He can’t die.

The throne… the power…

 

He feels a calming presence beside him. It’s the Princess.

She seems herself again, if not for her external appearance.

She lends him a hand and he takes it, and with her help he manages to get up.

 

What has he done.

 

Their last dance is the most heart-breaking one.

The Prince knows he’s dying, but the Princess – the same Princess he’s killed without any second thought – is there with him.

She forgives him. She just wants the best for him.

The Prince – Berkut – cries as the two hold each other.

 

It’s time to go now.

The throne is lost. His life is lost.

But at least he’ll be with the Princess. Now he can atone for what he’s done.

Now they’ll be together forever.

 

 

The curtains close and Berkut and Rinea hug each other so tightly they’re almost out of breath.

They can hear thunderous applauses from outside, and that makes them even happier.

It went to so well.

 

Neither of them could tell who’s the one who initiated it, but they’re already kissing.

For Rinea, this is the best day ever, and she suspects it’s the same for Berkut.

 

They manage to keep together when the curtains open again for the bows.

From the higher stands, roses start to fall. Berkut manages to snatch one in mid-air and he offers it to Rinea, who blushes but accepts it nonetheless, with a smile on her face.

 

When the curtains close again, they all retire to their changing rooms and while they’re on their way, Rinea grips Berkut’s hand.

She’s crying.

 

Berkut hugs her again, starting to caress the back of her head with one hand.

\- You did so good. I’m proud of you -, he says.

He holds her there while she unwinds all the anxiety, all the tension, all the emotions she’s been feeling during these last moments.

 

They kiss again but it’ time it’s sweeter.

Their lips barely brush against each other before pressing closer but even then it’s a gentle touch.

Rinea wishes they could stay like that forever, but unfortunately they have to separate to go to their respective changing rooms.

 

Now that the high from the performance is over, Rinea feels so tired. She’ll need at least a week to recover from that.

Her movements are slow as she slips off her costume and starts to get dressed. When she takes off her ballet shoes she can’t help but to hiss: her feet, they hurt so much.

She then starts to remove her make-up. She almost feels bad for it – it’s so good – but she can’t really go outside with that on.

She doesn’t do a very good job, and some remains of make-up can still be visible, but she doesn’t care.

It’s not like she has to go anywhere outside her house. To sleep. Finally.

 

 

When she gets out, she sees Berkut there. He’s been waiting for her.

She approaches him and he smiles.

\- So… -, he says then, - How are you doing? -.

\- I’m so tired -, she replies, and Berkut chuckles.

\- Yeah, me too -, he says and, without saying a word, the two start walking to the exit.

 

They are often stopped by people complimenting them for their astounding performances.

Even the people who snarled at Rinea now smile at her, and they sound so kind and happy for her, but she can’t help but to wonder if that’s all a façade.

 

The last person who approaches them it’s their teacher.

\- I’m so proud of you -, she says, and she’s smiling while she’s saying it.

\- Now go get some rest, you deserve it. I still expect you to show up tomorrow. We still have work to do -.

As if they’d ever think about not going.

 

Once they’re outside they stop.

Rinea has to go – their parents are waiting for her at the parking lot to go back home – and Berkut has to join his family inside the theatre.

He’s really anxious to know what they think about his performance, but Rinea reassures him.

\- You did fine. Actually, even more than fine -, she says, then she presses a kiss on his forehead. She has to get on her tiptoes and he has to slightly lean down for this to work.

\- I’ll take your word for it -, Berkut says, smiling, then he gets serious again, - So… what are we exactly? -.

\- Um… Boyfriend and girlfriend? -, Rinea suggests, hoping this doesn’t sound too forward of her.

\- … I like the sound of it -, he says, and the two kiss again.

 

It can’t last too long, unfortunately, and Berkut really has to go inside again.

\- I’ll call you -, he says before leaving, and Rinea nods.

\- I’ll wait for you -, she says and Berkut nods.

They kiss again, just a quick peck, and then Berkut goes.

 

Rinea touches her lips and she smiles.

This really feels like the start of something beautiful.


End file.
